Gosalyn
by nevadanewsie
Summary: Darkwing couldn't be there when Gosalyn needed him most.


It was the end of Gosalyn's senior year at St. Canard High School and boy was she glad to be almost out of there. "Just one more month" she kept telling herself. Since elementary school Gosalyn had calmed down quite a bit, but she was still her spunky little self, she was captain of the Lacrosse team, surprisingly had straight As through much of high school, and had kept the same best friend since she was a wee one. 

"One more class left today and I'm free for the weekend" Gosalyn said to herself. She was sitting in her AP calculus class taught by one of her favorite teachers Ms. Duckworth. Gosalyn barely had time to react when the first shot rang out.

"What the hell?" One of Gosalyn's fellow classmates said. Gosalyn ran to the door and saw there were masked men carrying guns, shooting at people. "Dad where are you?" She kept thinking.

"Class please try and remain calm" Ms. Duckworth said, her voice shaking.

"Screw this I'm out of here." A terrified Honker said running out of the room. At that moment Gosalyn acted in pure fear, not for herself but for her best friends life. She always knew Honker wasn't good at handling scary situations, but she never expected him to do something as stupid as run out into the line of fire.

"HONKER!" Gosalyn kept shouting, "where the hell are you? Oh God Honker please where are you!" Gosalyn said in a panic. She could feel the fear rising in her throat, she didn't know what she would do without her best friend. That's when she saw him, lying on the ground, blood pouring out of his shoulder. "Oh God Honker," Gosalyn bent down to his level, "at least its just your shoulder right?" Gosalyn said trying to make light of the horrible situation. Even though her best friend had been shot she knew he would be okay.

"GOSALYN!" Honker said pulling her down the rest of the way to the ground, but it was too late-she was dead.

------------------

1:15pm Drake Mallard was just waking up from a long night of crime fighting.

"Hey Launchpad." Drake said as he entered the kitchen. Launchpad was sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal watching some soap opera.

"Afternoon DW!" Launchpad replied.

"Breaking news," the soap opera cut out suddenly and a reporter standing in front of Saint Canard High School appeared, "there has been a shooting at St. Canard High School."

Drake heard that and felt faint, "GOSALYN! Launchpad we have to go there now!" Drake said running outside and hopping into his car. Normally he would have put on the his Darkwing costume, but that was the last thing on his mind at the moment. He pulled up to the school, never before had he ever seen something so chaotic. People were running everywhere in a panic, parents were crying, students were being carried out on stretchers.

"Excuse me sir, you can't go in there" A police officer said grabbing Drake by the arm. Drake was trying to get into the school.

"But my daughter-" Drake began, but he was cut off by the officer.

"You and everyone else, go over there with the other parents." The officer pointed to a crowd of hysterical people. Drake felt so helpless standing there watching the chaos, he had to do something, but he knew he couldn't. He stood there for what seemed like hours when a police officer came up to the crowd and told them to go home and that they would be contacted. Before they left though, they gave each parent a list of kids who had been taken to the hospital. If the student's name wasn't on the list it either meant they were either alive, or dead. Drake didn't see Gosalyn's name on the list, at first he gave a sigh of relief, but then dread sunk in. "If she doesn't come home within a couple hours…." Drake began thinking, he didn't want to finish that thought. Discouraged Drake went home to Launchpad.

Launchpad saw that Drake didn't bring Gosalyn home, he feared the worst. "Lets just hope she wasn't one of the few that were killed." Drake said. The rest of the night was spent in silent. Around 1am the phone rang, it was the hospital they said they had a body that needed identifying. Drakes heart dropped to his feet, "This is it" he thought.

"Do you want me to go to the hospital for you DW?" Launchpad offered, knowing what seeing Gosalyn dead would do to Drake.

"No, I need to do this." Drake replied.

When Drake got to the hospital he was lead to the room where the body was being kept.

"Would you like to go in alone? Or would you like me to come in with you?" The doctor offered.

"I'd like to go in alone." Drake entered the cold room, and saw a tuft of red hair popping out from underneath the blanket. Without even having to lift it up he knew it was Gosalyn and he collapsed on the ground. "Oh Gosalyn." Drake kept saying over and over. "Where was I when you needed me most? I love you, you were what kept me going." He couldn't handle it anymore, he broke down crying. Once Drake composed himself he stood up and walked to the body, lifted back the blanket and saw her lying there peacefully with her eyes closed. "I love you Gos." Drake said kissing her forehead.


End file.
